With a Flick of the Wrist
by CutterLazuliD1
Summary: See the 63rd Hunger Games in the eyes of 24 children of Panem. Experience loss, betrayal, and happiness as the quell continues. Watch, as the children of Panem die by the flick of a wrist. These are the 63rd Annual Hunger Games.
1. Tribute List

The 63rd Hunger Games Tribute List

District 1 Female-Opal Amethyst-Age 15-Weapon: Mace-Hair Color: Platinum Blonde-Eye Color: Emerald Height: 5 feet 7 inches-Tribute Status-Career

District 1 Male-Cutter Lazuli-Age 18-Weapon: Sword-Hair Color: Blonde-Eye Color: Teal-Height: 6 feet 1 inch-Tribute Status-Career

District 2 Female-Honey Blood-Age 16-Weapon: Poisonous Darts-Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde-Eye Color: Emerald-Height: 5 feet 6 inches-Tribute Status-Reaped

District 2 Male-Brucite Quarry-Age 18-Weapon: Spear-Hair Color: Brown-Eye Color: Brown-Height: 6 feet 2 inches-Tribute Status-Career

District 3 Female-Calliope Melpomene-Age 17-Weapon: Dagger and Snares-Hair Color: Brown-Eye Color: Blue-Height-5 feet 4 inches-Tribute Status-Reaped

District 3 Male-Tyche Nyx-Age 12-Weapon-Electrocution, Land Mines, and Snares-Hair Color: Black-Eye Color: Brown-Height 5 feet-Tribute Status-Reaped

District 4 Female-Scallop Whelk-Age 17-Weapon: Knife, Spear, Dagger, Net, Snare Trident, Throwing Knives, Throwing Axe, and Swimming-Hair Color: Blonde-Eye Color: Teal-Height: 5 feet 8 inches-Tribute Status-Career

District 4 Male-Azure Port-Age 14-Weapon: Trident, Net, Snare, and Swimming-Hair Color: Brown-Eye Color: Green-Height: 5 feet 6 inches-Tribute Status-Career

District 5 Female-Primiver Sium-Age 13-Weapon: Poisonous Darts, Plant Knowledge, and Survival-Hair Color: Brown-Eye Color: Amber-Height: 5 feet 2 inches-Tribute Status-Reaped

District 5 Male-Serum Plythes-Age 15-Weapon-Mace and Knife-Hair Color: Auburn-Eye Color: Blue-Height: 5 feet 6 inches-Tribute Status-Reaped

District 6 Female-Rombi Polyger-Age 13-Weapon: Blow Gun and Survival-Hair Color: Dirty Blonde-Eye Color: Brown-Height: 5 feet 3 inches-Tribute Status-Reaped

District 6 Male-Immu Sringe-Age 16-Weapon: Sword and Plant Knowledge-Hair Color: Dirty Blonde-Eye Color: Brown-Height: 5 feet 9 inches-Tribute Status-Reaped

District 7 Female-Steen Goji-Age 17-Weapon: Throwing Axe, Plant Knowledge, Camouflage, and Climbing-Hair Color: Blonde-Eye Color: Blue-Height: 5 feet 6 inches-Tribute Status-Prepared Career (Trained with weapons only in case was reaped)

District 7 Male-Lotus Vine-Age 15-Weapon: Chopping Axe, Plant Knowledge, and Camouflage-Hair Color: Light Brown-Eye Color: Green-Height: 5 feet 11 inches-Tribute Status-Prepared Career

District 8 Female-Cotton Scrimlet-Age 12-Weapon: Medical Skills, Plant Knowledge, and Knife-Hair Color: Ginger-Eye Color: Emerald-Height: 5 feet 1 inch-Tribute Status-Prepared Career

District 8 Male-Dex Rayon-Age 17-Weapon: Medical Skills and Knife-Hair Color: Brown-Eye Color: Brown-Height: 6 feet-Tribute Status-Reaped

District 9 Female-Amaranth Rye-Age 14-Weapon: Chopping Axe, Throwing Knives, Scythe, Plant Knowledge, Camouflage, and Survival-Hair Color: Light Brown-Eye Color: Blue-Height: 5 feet 3 inches-Tribute Status-Reaped

District 9 Male-Buck Millet-Age 18-Weapon: Scythe, Plant Knowledge, and Survival-Hair Color: Light Brown-Eye Color: Brown-Height: 5 feet 10 inches-Tribute Status-Reaped

District 10 Female-Felicity-Ann Tarlinson-Age 15-Weapon: Throwing/Chopping Axe, Knife, Lying, Medical Skills, and Animal Skills-Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde-Eye Color: Teal-Height: 5 feet 6 inches-Tribute Status-Prepared Career

District 10 Male-Colt Halsie-Age 14-Weapon: Stealth, Throwing/Chopping Axe, Knife, and Animal Skills-Hair Color: Brown-Eye Color: Brown-Height: 5 feet 7 inches-Tribute Status-Reaped

District 11 Female-Hazel Mallow-Age 12-Weapon: Knife, Plant Knowledge, and Climbing-Hair Color: Chestnut-Eye Color: Brown-Height: 5 feet-Tribute Status-Reaped

District 11 Male-Indiana Blanket-Age 18-Weapon: Scythe, Hand-to-Hand Combat- and Plant Knowledge-Hair Color: Black-Eye Color: Brown-Height: 6 feet 2 inches-Tribute Status-Reaped

District 12 Female-Juniper Coriander-Age 16-Weapon: Bow and Arrow and Plant Knowledge-Hair Color: Blonde-Eye Color: Blue-Height: 5 feet 7 inches-Tribute Status-Prepared Career

District 12 Male-Pick Calendula-Age 15-Weapon: Pickaxe and Throwing/Chopping Axe-Hair Color: Ginger-Eye Color: Brown-Height: 5 feet 8 inches-Tribute Status-Prepared Career


	2. District One Reaping

District One Reaping

Opal Amethyst

Maybe I am scared, but who cares. It's the Hunger Games and I'm volunteering. Even if I die, nobody can say that I was a coward because I volunteered for the games. I rise out of my bed in my house in the gem and jewel section of District One. I wake up relatively early, considering that the Reaping takes place at ten am and right now it's only six am. I throw on a pair of my training clothes and head out to the training center. Since I was chosen to be this year's female tribute, I have a key to the training center. I arrive at the training center only to see Slicer Lazuli, the male tribute from District One this year. I speed up because Slicer holds the door open for me.

I head to the female sector of the center and grab an axe that I heave over my head. Its deathly blade sets into the chest of the tribute, I mean training dummy. I throw a few more at the moving targets hitting a neck, a chest, and a forehead, all deathly blows. Next, I move onto spears. I pick one up with a groove for my hand. This time, I pretend that this tribute has a fighting chance, so I side step and duck, followed by a kick to the dummy's knee and then a fatal blow to chest.

Now I begin to get excited. As I make my way over to the mace section, I fantasize about all of the ways I'll be able to murder this year's tributes from District 6. Last year, my brother volunteered for the Hunger Games. He was a career and was able to capture both tributes from District 6. Well they both escaped and the female from six used a nearby blowgun with poison darts to kill all of the careers in their sleep. I've already decided how I'm going to torture them painfully. I look up at the dummy I've been training with and realize it's ripped to shreds. Its bludgeoned head lay a few feet away from the spiked end of my mace. I look up at the training center clock and realize that it's nine am. I gather my things and head home to prepare for the reaping.

After getting my reaping clothes on, I head to the Justice Building. I enter the roped off fifteen year old section. Our escort, Slinny Flask trots onto the stage, and after the video from the Capitol and the Mayor's Speech Slinny reaches her hand into the female reaping ball of district one. The name she calls is "Emerald Larkin."

I sharply inhale, Emerald is my best friend. Then I remember that I'm volunteering this year. I calmly raise my hand and project my voice all around the square. "I volunteer" is what I say.

Cutter Lazuli

I know I wasn't chosen to be this year's male tribute, but it's my last year of eligibility for the Hunger Games. My sixteen year old brother, Slicer can wait until next year. I'll be the one to volunteer this year. I mean, I'll either be dead or come home a victor so there are virtually no consequences.

I wake up late, really late actually. Its 9:30 and Slicer just gets home for his last day of training before the games. Yeah, that's what he thinks. I quickly get ready, eat breakfast, and head to the town square. I enter the eighteen year old section and wait for the reaping to begin. Wait, it just did. Some girl named Opal just volunteered. She looks like a fierce competitor and I've seen her around in training before. I remember her brother was killed by the girl from six last year. She has talked about getting revenge on the district 6 tributes. Now the male tribute is being called and it's Royal Topaz. Before Slicer can volunteer I do. I run up to the stage and stay there. I look into the crowd and everyone is shocked that I'm the one who volunteered. But I'm proud of myself. I feel empowered. Until somebody's fist connects with my jaw.


	3. District Two Reaping

District Two Reaping

Honey Blood

I wake up at District Two's apothecary. Last night, there was a rock slide at Nut Mountain. My mother's shop was swamped with patients who were on death's doors. Lucky them, they would never have to face the Reaping again. I worked 12 hours straight at the shop. We were all out of everything. Mother would have to order from the Capitol again. Mother used to order her supplies from District 8, but ever since my brother killed the son of the medical supplier in District 8, he wouldn't sell to us anymore. I agree with him. I believe that the Hunger Games are an atrocity. I hate my brother for what he did, murdering Marble in her sleep.

Marble was my best friend here in District 2. When my brother volunteered and Marble was reaped, I made Pumice promise that he would keep her safe. But he did just the opposite. Luckily, Pumice was killed by the girl from six while he was sleeping. As I rise from the couch in the waiting room, I realize how stiff my back is from laying in the same position all night. I go over to my mother's apothecary record book to see how many survived last night. I take note of the survival of Marble's dad and about one hundred other men. About eighty men died last night. It's better to die like that than at the hands of the Capitol.

The Reaping is in a few hours so I head home to the Quarry sector of the district. My mother is home already cooking breakfast so I head upstairs to ready myself. After eating breakfast, I have time to run to the market and buy some food for after the reaping. I find some strawberries, goat cheese, bread, and stew. I go to the counter when I see something glint. It's a ring with a gold band and a blood red gem. I have to buy it. I'm compelled to buy it for one thing. A band like honey and a gem like blood. That's who I am.

I take the food home and hurry to the reaping. When I arrive, I enter the 16 year old section. Steely Pinlet, our escort heads over to the reaping bowl after a video and speech. I hear someone say Honey Blood and I'm about to reply about how I thought that about my new ring too, but then I realize my name was just called. I maintain my composure. Someone will volunteer, a career will for sure. But oddly enough, nobody does. For the first time in 51 years, someone didn't volunteer, and of course it's when I'm reaped. At least I have a beauty of a token.

Brucite Quarry

I run to the reaping. I'm going to volunteer and win this year! It's my last year of eligibility and I know this year is right. I'll be the head of the career pack and everybody will fear me. I'll have 16 kills, the most ever in Hunger Games history and I'll emerge victor in less than a week.

A weakling girl is reaped with a freaky name. I label her bloodbath. My kill. Spear through the neck. I snap out of my little fantasy right in time to volunteer as tribute. I confidently waltz up to the stage. These are my games. I am already the winner. I say those words into the microphone. Honey Blood rolls her eyes, but I don't care. Bloodbath, my kill, like I said earlier. Make sure to make your goodbyes thorough because your my kill, my first kill, and the first kill of the 63rd Annual Hunger Games. What a fitting name.


	4. District Three Reaping

District Three Reaping

Calliope Melpomene

I wake up in my victor's village house in District Three. My father won the 49th Hunger Games when he was reaped. I love our house. It has all of the latest District Three technology and some of the best labs and invention studios. Just last year, I finished working on a new type of computer that can create mutations. I would never make something like that by choice, but it was direct order from Head Game Maker himself. Whenever someone in the Capitol orders something, you have to drop everything and use the best labs and studios in all of District Three. I can just imagine what my creation will produce for this year's Hunger Games.

I head over to the invention studio and begin working on my newest invention. It's a virtual Hunger Games trainer that tells you what to eat, what weapon to use, it even maps out a Hunger Games Arena plan for you. By using this machine, you'll be sure to win the games.

After working for about an hour, I head downstairs to the kitchen and eat the breakfast that mom has prepared. After I'm done eating, I head up to my room and wash up for the reaping. If I ever were to be reaped, I already know what my token would be. It's the token that my dad had in his games. A metal band with wires, nuts, bolts, and other pieces of metal. I Place the band around my finger and head to the reaping.

Tilla Tinsel, our escort, shows us a video and then introduces us to the mayor for his speech. Tilla heads over to the reaping bowl and anxiety builds in my stomach. The name she clearly reads is "Calliope Melpomene." I remember two goddess figures that I read about before realizing that I was just reaped for the Hunger Games.

Tyche Nyx

Ugh! Navigating through all of these buildings is so difficult. I'm in the technological business section of District Three. I used to live in District Eight, but my family was needed hear for our medical skills that are needed for an invention wanted by the Capitol in time for the 64th Hunger Games.

But right now, I'm worrying about being reaped, not about finishing some Capitol project. I think I finally reach the Justice Building, buts it's the old Justice Building where a reaping went horribly wrong. That's when I hear Tilla Tinsel's voice and remember that the new Justice Building is back to back with the old one.

I sprint from there just in time for Tilla to be beckoning me up to the stage. I have just been reaped. I will die by the hand of a child of Panem. Goodbye District Three. And that's when my twelve year old brother volunteers for me, but I refuse volunteers. I can't have my little brother die in the bloodbath. But I can have myself do that.


	5. Distict Four Reaping

District Four Reaping

Scallop Whelk

The cool breeze shifts. An ocean wind lays mist over a district by the sea. Sea spray, sea foam, seaweed. The nostalgic scents tickle my nose. Waves crash against the shore. Fishermen obey the Capitol, for they do not want their children to be reaped. The life of a fish ends, but the life of a child is safe. Sacrifice is all we know in the districts. Whether we volunteer or refuse volunteers there's always a sacrifice, whether it's your life or someone else's.

All I've ever known is sacrifice. That's why I'm a career. When someone volunteers for you, there's a sense of an unpayable debt. Even if they never return, how can't you feel as if it isn't your fault? Because of your weakness, they are a sacrifice. All I've ever known. All I ever will know. Sacrifice.

When Tide volunteered it was like a trident went through my chest. I gasped for air. I couldn't breathe. I knew he wouldn't survive, and I was right. Bloodthirsty District Two. They torturously murdered my brother, because of my weakness.

Everybody tells me that it wasn't my fault. It was. It doesn't matter what they tell me. I should have trained. I should have become a career. And now I am. I will avenge Tide. District Two won't make it out of the Cornucopia alive. Once I step onto that plate, all that separates me from murder is 60 seconds.

I don't enjoy being like this. I don't enjoy being a career. I don't enjoy the fact that for me to come out alive, I'll have to be a murderer. It's not like I had a choice. After Tide's death, father blamed me for it. I blamed myself for it too. He made me train. I learned how to use spears, knives, tridents, all weapons. I'll be able to kill with a flick of the wrist. Existence is pointless if I am not a victor.

We may be the weakest career district, but I am the strongest career who will ever set foot in the arena. District One produces idiots. District Two produces psychos. District Three produces nerds. District Five produces cowards. District Six produces bloodbaths. District Seven produces Forest children. District Eight produces fashion designers. District Nine produces bloodbaths. District Ten produces animal lovers. District Eleven produces cowards. District Twelve produces suicidal plate hoppers. But, I left one district out. One district with the perfect tributes. District Four produces victors. I am a victor.

I go down to the beach to collect my thoughts before the reaping. Azure Port plops down next to me. "Scared?" "No", I reply. "Are we going to ally with the other career district this year?", he asks. "Yes, but we will murder them in their sleep on the fourth night in the arena. I don't want those idiots from one and the psychos from two around for longer than I can stand." "Good choice." he replies. "I know it is." We sit on the beach in silence for another twenty minutes until we part to get ready for the reaping. "Scallop?" Azure says. I turn. "Good luck." "You too", I say.

I eat scallops for lunch (my special reaping food) and head to the reaping. I make sure to grab my token on the way out of my house. It's a small black pearl, a distant memory of the times Tide and I spent together in the sea.

Shelly Conch, our escort who legally changes her name every time she changes district, introduces the mayor for his speech. After that concludes, she heads over to the reaping bowl and draws a name. I don't pay attention to who it is, but I volunteer. I can see Shelly excite, because she knows that District Four will have a winner this year, and after the male tribute is drawn, she knows it will be me. Wait, no. Someone volunteers. It's Azure Port. And then I remember that he was planning on volunteering anyway; I mean we talked about it at the beach. This is going to be harder than expected.

Azure Port

I arrive at the beach and sit down next to my district partner this year. Her name is Scallop Whelk, and she's going to be a fierce competitor this year. We talk a little about our plans for the career pack. We sit in silence for a while before parting ways for the reaping. I make sure to wish Scallop good luck and she does the same.

I head home and wash up before the reaping begins. I eat breakfast in silence with my family. We've been having some problems lately involving me going into the Hunger Games, but they won't change my mind. I'll emerge victor anyway, so there's absolutely nothing to worry about.

It's time for the reaping, so I head to the Justice Building. I get in line to check in and then head over to the fourteen year old section. We're shown a video involving President Snow and the Rebellion and then Mayor Harbor gives a speech about our bravery and sacrifice.

Our escort, Shelly reaps someone and then Scallop volunteers. Then, my little brother Teal Port is reaped, and I quickly volunteer for him. Nerves consume my chest for a moment, and then I'm reminded that I'm a vicious career. Capitol, hear I come.


	6. District Five Reaping

District Five Reaping

Primiver Sium

I'm so excited! Last night in the power laboratory we were able to finish a power solution to solve the energy crisis that's been taking place in District 5. Last year, one of the peacekeepers spilled a gallon of toxic waste on our power grid. We decided we would make a new power grid that had an energy shield. Last night, for the first time in a year District 5 had power! Now I can work on new energy sources in our district. I'm working the windmill hopping shift as we speak, to generate enough power so that one of the poultry factories in District Four can continue to keep all of the perishables from spoiling before they make their way to the mouths of the Capitol.

Our district and District Four have a signed agreement to help each other when there are power problems, which is often because here in my district we focus so much on the power for the capitol, we don't pay enough attention to our own power. It's funny how we were just celebrating last night and today is the reaping. Two kids will be sent off to their death.

I'm only twelve and I've always had a feeling that I'd be reaped. It's just a feeling that I have at the bottom of my stomach. I'm not going to be surprised when I get reaped. I'm really fast, stealthy, and I have some knowledge of plants and weapons. I've trained every Sunday since I was eight because I always felt that I would be reaped. I begin to walk home when I notice a pretty necklace with a little empty hourglass.

I have a great idea. I head to the toxic waste center and grab a pint sized bottle. I open up the hourglass and carefully pour the toxic waste in. A beautiful necklace filled with something horrible. That's how I always feel when I think about how I'm going to be reaped. Now I head home and eat a light breakfast of yogurt and granola with a single strawberry, a treat on the reaping day. I go upstairs to shower and get dressed. I'm about to leave when I dart upstairs to grab my new necklace. I'll need a token for sure.

On the way to the reaping, I run into my best friend Miniver. She asks me if I'm nervous and I reply saying "I know I'm going to be reaped and there's nothing we can do about it. She tells me not to think like that, but how can't I? I just know it's going to be me.

I check in with a peacekeeper, I recognize as the one who spilled toxic waste on our power grid. After that, I head into the twelve year old section and wait for the video and speech to end so Melly Tonsin can call my name. And she does. And I'm not surprised, so I remain composed, as I've practiced so many times, and climb the stairs to take my place on the stage. I look out into the crowd and see Miniver bawling her eyes out. I try not to cry and wait for the male tribute to be chosen.

Serum Plythes

Primiver remains calm, but her best friend is screaming. I recognize Primiver's nineteen year old brother who takes Miniver's hand and leads her away from the reaping. Melly prepares to grab the boy's name when an apple hits her in the face. A bunch of kids from the seventeen year old section start to laugh, but the head peacekeeper gives them a threatening look. Melly straightens her wig, readjusts her skirt, and reapplies her lipstick before resuming with the reaping.

Someone calls my name so I turn to see who it was. That's when I realize that Melly just chose my name out of the reaping bowl. I scream and try to run away, but a peacekeeper is already behind me. I give it up and head to the stage where Melly pats my back. I'm about to slap her when I'm reminded to seem pathetic. I have to keep up the act even though I'm itching to take the knife out of my boot and stab her. Ugh, this is going to be the longest week of waiting before I can do some killing in the games.

I notice that someone is running up to the stage to volunteer. I quickly tell Melly that I refuse volunteers in between fake sobs. I can't wait to see the look on the tributes faces when I whack them over the head with a mace or dig a knife into their chest. This is going to be one fun Hunger Games, and this time, I won't be watching from the sidelines.


End file.
